


oh shit im gay- im so fuvcking gay-

by Berryblasha



Series: idiot productions stupidly presents... [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emperor Prince and Pearl are sibs, Emperor and Vintage get teased by their sibs, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, I might add more tags, M/M, Vintage and Omega are twins, crackfic???, idk - Freeform, ooc as heeeeeeeeeck, this is my first work so pls don't attack meh ;w;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: Emperor and Vintage get teased by their siblings for having a obvious crush on the other, but of course neither Emperor or Vintage know the other likes them. But that juuust might change soon.aka:what am i doing what am i doing wHa-
Relationships: Emperor/Vintage (Splatoon), mentioned-Omega/Red Sole
Series: idiot productions stupidly presents... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. haha- no- why would you think-

Emperor: W-What no! Why would you think-

Prince: You have a crush on him don't you.

Emperor: nO! i- UuUh- No! I Don't! We are JUST friends! Yes! Friends! JUST FRIENDS!

Pearl: Are you sure?

Emperor's blush grew even more obvious as Prince snickered.

Emperor: Yes.

Pearl: Sure? You're reaaaaaally sure?

Emperor: Yes. A King never lies.

Prince: You seem to be lying right now though-

Emperor: Shut. Up.

The other two Houzuki siblings snickered as Emperor grew more and more flustered.

Yes. He was lying. He did have a crush on Vintage. But still, he didn't want to say it out loud. Not until he's ready to tell him. Or, never tell him. He probably hated him anyways.


	2. jsjsksksksmknsh

Vintage was walking through the square with Omega, heading back to their apartment after a long day of ranked battles when he spotted Emperor nearby. Emperor seemed to notice him too and waved. As he waved back, too distracted by the sight of his crush to notice his surroundings, he smacked his face straight into a stop sign and fell down onto the ground as Omega burst into laughter. When he glanced back at Emperor, he seemed to be laughing too. 

Vintage: And this day was so perfect up until now...

Omega: Get up, we don't have all day.

Vintage stood up from the ground and glared at Omega as she still had a smile on her face.

Vintage: Okay what is it, you've never smiled for this long.

Omega: You have a crush on him, don't you? 

Vintage: I- I- NO I DON'T! I hate him! Yup! HATE. Him! There's no way i like him! Not in the slightest bit!

They had started to walk again as they spoke,

Omega: Are you sure though? I mean, if you really hated him, why even wave back? Let alone get so distracted you smack yourself face into a stop sign.

Vintage: I just wasn't thinking straight! That's all!

Omega: So you admit you have a crush on him then?

Vintage: WAITWHATNOtHaTSnOtwHatImEaN't- 

Omega: Uh huh. You're really good at lying, you know? Because your scrambled words and flushed up face REALLY make you convincing here. 

Vintage: W-Well, what about you and Red Sole HUH?

Omega unlocked the door and opened it, then closed it once they both were inside as she retaliated,

Omega: W-We're just friends, i don't know why you'd think-

Vintage: I saw you kiss her last night. On the lips. Last time i checked, friends don't do that.

Omega: Fine, maybe i have a crush on her. And it could be possible we're dating. But still, you have a crush on Emperor and i will not change my mind.

Vintage: WAit whAT-

She headed back to her room while Vintage stood there still processing what he heard.

Vintage: damn it now i owe Double Egg 5 coins-


End file.
